The specification for an Inter-Integrated Circuit (I2C) communication protocol defines an arbitration mechanism, but such mechanism allocates no priority between master devices. A master device can get the communication right depending on the communication data itself. When there are multiple master devices on the bus, the general arbitration mechanism cannot prioritize between them.
Therefore, there is a room for improvement.